1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for putting a Loading object in a wearer's mouth by movement of the wearer's lower jaw without using hands.
2. Prior Art
In order to make it easy to use, the whistle has been used by hanging on the head via strap.
However, there are the following problems with this general way.
                (a) Finding the whistle is hard, so it takes some time to blow the whistle.        (b) The whistle cannot be used if the user's hands are not free.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,943 describes a headgear having an attachable whistle.This conventional technology is able to blow the whistle quickly, but that the technology has a problems of actual use.        (a) The whistle can not be adjusted if a hand is not free.        (b) Without electric power, loud sound can't be made.        
In general art, putting a in the mouth has been used for operation of electric equipments by persons having hand trouble.
There are the problems by this general way as following.
                (a) It is hard for the persons to put stick in mouth.        (b) It is hard for the persons to put the stick in mouth.        (c) When the persons interrupt the work for a second or talking, the stick must be removed from mouth.        
3. Objects
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for solving the following problems.                (a) To provide an apparatus for putting an object in the wearer's mouth quickly when needed without using the wearer's hand, and removing the object from the wearer's mouth automatically when not needed.        (b) To provide an apparatus capable of use without power.        (c) To provide an apparatus which does not become interruption of other work.        (d) To provide an apparatus which can also use as an option operation of easy electronic equipment using electricity.        